


绝命毒师AU炖肉存档

by SiempreS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiempreS/pseuds/SiempreS
Summary: 一年前的黑历史渣作, 锤攻sm，看得自己尴尬症都犯了……没看过的读者就当作看着玩吧233





	

Chapter 3   
PART 1

Root感觉自己的膝盖快要被桌子磨破了，更不用说髋骨，那里想必已经泛起了大片的深色淤青，而这都是因为Sameen Shaw正在对她做的事情。Root的身子随着Shaw进出手指的动作一下下地小幅度撞上木质书桌，细小的呻/吟被关节和桌面冲撞发出的“咚、咚”声淹没。  
“啧……”她听到Shaw发出了不满的声音，紧接着自己的头发被她揪住，向后一拽，她被迫半张开嘴，令人脸红的声音不可抑制地从她喉咙里释放出来。她的双脚抬离了地面，用脚踝箍住了Shaw的小腿。“Sameen……”Root有点委屈地念着她的名字，腰腹和膝盖的疼痛和下身的快感本来就让她生理上有一种想哭的感觉，而现在被用力揪起的发根更刺激到了她的泪腺，几滴眼泪顺着她的脸颊流下来，滴落到桌子上。  
身后的人抽/出了手指，突然的空虚让Root愣了神。Shaw依然用受伤的手死死抓着她的头发，右手湿漉漉的手指滑到她的臀/峰上，把指间黏黏的液体抹匀。  
“你到底想不想要？”Shaw的食指在她尾椎下方股间的细/缝里摩擦。  
这感觉真是好极了……Root这样想着，忘记了回答，只是颤抖着身子发出了一阵呜咽。Shaw的指甲扣进了Root的臀瓣，然后落下了一记巴掌，留下一小片红色的印记。“回答我，Root。”她命令道，并随手从Root腰间抽出了皮带。  
Root知道Shaw想要怎样的回答。一直以来她都不动声色地分析着Shaw，而Shaw无疑是个施虐狂，她喜欢看别人在她身下求饶的样子。此时，Sameen Sadist Shaw想听到Root带着哭腔求她，向她所求更多，她想像征服其他人一样征服Root，她想看着Root在她身下无助、恐惧，又被情/欲掌控的样子。对，掌控……  
所以Root不想让她就这样得逞，虽然她深知这样做的后果，换言之，她对这种后果更感兴趣，也更期待。她不是受虐狂，但更不是那种会被这种事情吓到的小姑娘。  
她背过右手摸了摸Shaw揪着她头发的左手，在她的缠着绷带的手背上上点了几下：“Shaw，如果你……”  
Shaw瞬间松开了她的头发，然后随着皮带在空中划过的声音，她感觉到金属扣打在她臀峰上带来的疼痛，接着是另一下。她挺直了不停战栗的身体，指甲在桌面上留下几道抓痕。“所以我们……我们现在是真正的……合作伙伴了吗，Shaw？”Root本来就是颤音，忍着疼痛的时候听起来则更像是她在泣诉。  
“你一定要在这种时候谈生意吗？”炽热红肿的皮肤上传来一阵凉意，她觉得那是Shaw的手指在抚摸她刚打过的地方。  
“我只是想确认……”Root回过头，用带着眼泪的双眼对上Shaw猛禽一样的黑色眼镜。这个角度看起来她的确像是某种猛禽，比如猎鹰，或者……  
当这只猎鹰第三次用皮带教训她时，她没忍住自己的声音和眼泪，但让她没想到的是Shaw在看到她这副样子之后分明愣了那么半秒钟的功夫，直接把皮带扔到地上，扶着她的臀部蹲下身子。她看了看Root的伤口，过于白皙的肌肤上泛着大片的粉红，带着些许的擦伤，那些细小的伤口正在渗血，她不由得舔了一下，这让Root颤抖的更厉害了。  
“Sameen……”Shaw再次侵入她体/内时，Root可以活动的那只手在桌子上摸索着，想找到什么可以握住的东西，而最后也只是抓到了Shaw的手腕。于是她像抓住了救命稻草一样紧紧抓着她，在她手腕上留下了手印。  
Shaw感受到手指被绞紧，她估摸着Root差不多也要到了。她咬了咬Root的右耳，把手指探得更深：“Who’s in charge, Root? Who?”  
“Ah…You, Shaw. You’re in charge…You own me.”Root的身子向上躬起，迷乱之中她抓破了Shaw的手腕。Shaw似乎对她的回答很满意，她在Root那里停止抽搐的时候抽/出了手指，上面还带着湿热粘稠的液体。Shaw看着灯光下显得亮晶晶的手指，试探性地舔了一下。“That didn’t suck.”说着她把Root的裤子扽了上去，掏出钥匙打开了手铐。Root哀叹着挪动着已经麻木酸痛的身子，她差点直接从桌子上摔下来，不过Shaw下意识地扶住她，否则她就要和地板来个亲密接触了。  
“Oh，that’s so nice of you，sweetie.”Root抬起因为情/欲和充血而涨红的脸，她眼角未干的泪迹清晰可见，下唇也残留着忍耐声音而咬出的血迹。她的小腹和腰部带着青到发紫的淤青，无力的两腿让她几乎站不直。她趁机趴在了Shaw的身上，胳膊缠住她的肩膀：“你可以扶我去浴室吗，Sameen？你看，我现在……”  
“你好烦。”Shaw翻了个白眼，但没有拒绝。她用右手抓过Root的左肩，一个用力把她翻过来，左手从她腿下穿过，把她直接抱了起来。Root轻呼一声，搂住Shaw的脖子，想在她脸颊上亲一下，Shaw扭了下头躲开了。Shaw稳稳地走进浴室，把她扔进了浴缸里，发出沉闷的撞击声。  
“Aw！”Root觉得自己身上又多了几块淤青。  
“赶紧的，我也要用浴室。”Shaw上下看了看她，像是在检查一件工艺品是否因为刚才的冲撞产生了裂痕。  
Root躺在浴缸里摆出一副乖巧的姿势，撩了撩前额的头发：“还是不想和我一起吗，sweetie？”  
“No.”Shaw怂了下肩，转身出去了。  
root穿着白色浴袍从浴室里走出来，看到shaw正坐在沙发上，手里拿着一盒烟。“在刚才那张桌子的抽屉里找到的。这不是你的烟吧？”Shaw把烟盒向上扔起来又接住。“我不抽烟，Sameen。那是别人落在这里的。”Root摇了摇头，坐在了Shaw身边，翘起二郎腿，随意地勾起脚尖。  
“Huh，你的安全屋还真是私密，我觉得安全极了。”Shaw眯起眼睛，把烟盒随手扔到茶几上。  
“那是在遇到你之前了，sweetie。”Root又凑了过去，试图用亲吻来结束这场对话。Shaw一把推开了Root，边脱下黑色短袖边走近还热气腾腾的浴室。


End file.
